Heros Fall
by DohertysDimples
Summary: Jimmy is in love, something terrible happens to the one he loves, will he get through it?
1. Divided We Fall

Hero's Fall  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Divided We Stand  
  
*~ I own none of the original Third Watch Chars... dont sue me, even if you did you wouldnt get nuttin worth having...Please dont kill me for this.....*~  
  
"Hey Jimmy" kim said as she walked into the firehouse for her shift that day.  
  
"Hey Kimmy, I got Joey this weekend?" he replied  
  
"yeah"  
  
"aiight." he said grinning  
  
Kim was his exwife, but he still loved her, little does he know, she loves him still too.  
  
Kim walked upstairs to the locker room to change for her shift... she slipped out of her jeans and into her work slacks, she then slipped her shirt over the white tank she was wearing.. she grabbed her stethascope from the door knob and put it around her neck, grabbing her coat out of the closet she walked back down the stairs.  
  
"ready to go alex?" she asked as she poured some coffee into a mug.  
  
"Yeah" alex said standing up and putting her jacket on and following Kim to the bus.  
  
"how's joey?" alex asked once they where in the bus.  
  
"good, Jimmys taking him to the zoo this weekend."  
  
"I bet he's excited."  
  
Kim smiled "I dont know whos more excited, him or jimmy."  
  
Alex laughed "jimmys nothing but a kid himself." she said  
  
"True"  
  
"central to boyd 553"  
  
"go ahead central" alex said into the raido handset.  
  
"Unknown medical, corner of 14th and 27th"  
  
"10-4" alex said flipping on the lights and sirens.  
  
"I LOVE THIS JOB!" Kim yelled.  
  
Alex smiled and shook her head  
  
Kim stopped on the side of the road and got out, she walked around to the back of the bus, pulling the double doors open and got the equipment bags out of the back.... she slammed the doors shurt and followed alex to the sidewalk.... their gazes met an elderly man, looking to be about 75, sitting with his back leaning against the side of a building...Kim dropped the bags next to him, and kneeled down.  
  
"Did you clal 911 sir?" she asked him with a kind smile.  
  
he nodded  
  
"what seems to be the problem?" Alex asked also kneeling  
  
"Oh.. its nothin' major... I'm jus, jus having some trouble catching my breath ya see.... I was christmas shopping..." he said  
  
"and I was trying to get my granddaughter something nice... and I dont know what to get her, ya see she's 2..." he said  
  
Alex smiled  
  
"I cant help you with christmas ideas, but I can help with the breathing." she said pulling a plastic bag out of the red eqipment bag and she ripped the bag and pulled the oxygen mask out, hooking the tube up to the oxygen tank she put it on the mans face...  
  
The Man Relaxed some..  
  
"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Kim asked.  
  
"No, I'm okay now, I just want to find that gift." he said "thank you ladies."  
  
Kim smiled "its no problem" she said taking the mask off and zipping up her bag. "You have a merry christmas, and dont hesitate to call if you need us." she said walking back to the back of the bus, putting the bags back in there and climbing in the cab of the ambulance  
  
"I love thoes kind of calls." Kim said  
  
"me too." alex nodded in agreement  
  
Kim drove back to camelot, which is what the fire and police departments call the stations because they are on the corner of King and Arthur.  
  
Kim and Alex walked back into the station....  
  
"Man its cold out there." Kim said   
  
"Yeah it is." Alex said as she shed her jacket.  
  
Jimmy looked at Kim...  
  
"I miss you kimmy." he said under his breath.  
  
"what was that jimmy?" Kim asked  
  
"what? Oh Nothing..." 


	2. Silent Reverie

united are we  
  
Ty and sully sat in a booth at starbucks drinking their coffee.  
  
"ready to go sul?" ty asked as he finished his coffee  
  
"yeah" sully said standing up   
  
Ty laid money down for the coffee and followed sully to the rmp.  
  
Ty got in the passanger side and waited for sully, a few moments later he got in and cranked up.  
  
"About time sul, its freezing out here!" he said  
  
Sully just glared at him and pulled out into the street, at the stoplight a yellow mustang accelerated  
  
through , and sully stopped, first in line to go next green light.... He hestitated for a moment and then proceded  
  
to creep through the stil red light.... not realizing until half through that it was still red  
  
"SUL!" ty yelled "what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I dont know" Sully said after they where across." I saw it was red... but I couldnt stop.." he said pulling over next   
  
to the sidewalk.  
  
Ty began to laugh... sully following suit.... they were both laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes  
  
"Ty... do me a favor... Dont mention this to anyone!"   
  
Ty smiled "you owe me." he said  
  
Sully pulled back out after he and ty had regained their conposure.  
  
*************************  
  
Kim looked at jimmy.  
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked  
  
Jimmy sighed "I need to talk to you."  
  
"okay," she said following him upstairs.  
  
"I love you." he said  
  
"JImmy.... I... I dont know what to say."  
  
"I love you too would be nice..." he said hopefully  
  
"Yea... I do love you." she said "No matter what you do to me, I love you."   
  
Jimmy smiled and kissed her lips...  
  
"I've been thinking about you, all day, you and this moment." he said   
  
Kim smiled.  
  
"Me too..." she said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Dk stuck his head in the door.  
  
"doherty, we gotta roll." he said  
  
Jimmy pulled away sadly, kissing kim he turned to walk down the stairs.  
  
"I love you." he said softly.  
  
Alex ran up the stairs,   
  
"Kim we gotta go, fire." she said   
  
"okay." she said not caring, she was happy, happy that jimmy loved her.  
  
Kim joined alex in the bus a few moments later.... alex pulled out and headed out after the firetruck, pulling in behind them...   
  
"I wonder whats going on." she said Alex shook her head.  
  
Kim spotted jimmy standing by the truck  
  
"I'll be right back." she told alex as she hopped out of the bus and walked towards jimmy.  
  
"whats the deal?" she asked him  
  
Jimmy frowed...."Bogas call.. no fire, just a medical call on the fourth floor" Kim nodded  
  
"send alex up with the bags." she said and headed up the stairs  
  
She huffed up the last set of stairs.....   
  
BOOM  
  
An explosion rang out. Blowing her backwards down the steps.....  
  
"KIM!!" jimmy yelled from outside, he ran into the now flaming building after her. He started caughing  
  
from the smoke  
  
"KIM!" he called out as he ran up the stairs... he saw her on the third floor landing.... he ran to her  
  
and dropped to his knees  
  
"Kimmy?" he asked  
  
She opened her eyes  
  
"J..Jimmy?" she said  
  
"Kimmy its going to be okay." he said gently picking her up  
  
"Jimmy its not..." she said sadly "I love you." she said as her eyes fluttered shut...  
  
"Kimmy please dont do this... He pleaded as he picked her up  
  
"you cant leave me now, not again." he sobbed He carried her limp boady out the door.. alex looked up  
  
"Oh my god.. kim.. no." she said running to her  
  
She felt for a pulse and tears filled her eyes.. she remained silent and shook her head  
  
*Spend all your time, waiting for a second chance, for the break that will make it okay  
  
theres always some reason to feel not good enough and its hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction Oh Beautiful release, memories seep from my veins, they mat be empty and weightless  
  
and maybe I'll find some peace tonight In the Arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear, that you are pulled 


End file.
